Correndo Riscos
by Yuuki ai
Summary: Quando seu coração se divide em dois, você seria capaz de não escolher alguém que precisa de você? Naruto & Hinata, Itachi & Hinata.
1. Capítulo I Apresentações

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Começava mais um dia tedioso =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

**- Hinata? = Fala ao telefone**

"Naruto-kun"** = Pensamento**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

**Correndo Riscos**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo I** – Apresentações.

Começava mais um dia tedioso, embora Hinata estudasse na escola mais badalada de Tókio. Konoha High School. Sabe-se lá de onde tinha vindo esse nome. No colégio, existem todos os tipos de alunos, algo bem típico. Têm as patricinhas, as badaladas, os góticos, os nerds, os jogadores de futebol americano e ás lideres de torcidas, essas Hinata realmente não suportava. Principalmente por elas serem grudadas com os jogadores. Pareciam uns chicletes.

- Ei! Hina-chan! - Gritou Sakura despertando a garota Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata. Cabelos de um azul bem escuro, lisos até o meio das costas, como uma cascata. Porte atlético. Não tem nem muito pouco e nem muito busto, é na medida normal, combinando com o corpo sinuoso sempre escondido pelas vestes. Estuda no segundo ano do ensino médio, e tenho 17 anos.

- Hun? Olá Sakura.

Ela sorria para Hinata, era incrível, como uma garota que tinha passado pelos piores momentos de sua vida recentemente conseguia sorrir, e ficar linda. Sakura havia sido pega por dois marginais que haviam fugido da penitenciária do subúrbio da cidade quando voltava de um curso noturno de inglês. Sozinha não teve chance alguma, sendo deflorada e largada em um beco escuro.

- Onde estão TenTen e Temari? – Indagou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- D-devem estar na biblioteca.

- Vamos atrás delas então! - Disse a rosada já puxando-a pela mão.

- Espere... Sakura!

Correram pelos corredores da escola – Sakura puxando a morena pela mão – e chegaram a biblioteca ofegantes. Os olhos perolados passearam por toda a extensão com as enormes estantes de vidro, e avistou as amigas ao fundo conversando sussurradamente e rindo.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou Sakura já entrando no meio da pequena roda.

- Olha lá, os lindos Shikamaru, Neji e Gaara. – Sibilou TenTen apontando discretamente para um grupo de garotos em uma mesa ao canto.

Hinata corou e sorriu para as amigas. Neji era primo da morena. Eles haviam começado a se entender recentemente quando o primo resolveu deixar de lado todo aquele orgulho e relutância em aceitar a ajuda do tio. Pois alegava que no acidente que eles sofreram, Hizashi deveria estar vivo, e não ter se jogado na frente de Hiashi e falecido.

E ela conhecia Gaara a muito tempo também, embora ele a intimidasse, com seu jeito frio, e face inexpressiva. Eram amigos a muitos e muitos anos, desde que Nej havia começado a estudar na mesma escola de Hinata no primário.

Já era de se esperar, Elas eram apaixonadas por eles. Temari por Shikamaru, TenTen por Neji e Ino por Gaara.

- Ainda com i-isso meninas? – Perguntou Hinata cruzando as mãos em frente a saia de pregas, e abaixando uma das meias da perna com o calcanhar.

- Olha quem fala Hina! - Disse Temari alfinetando

- P-Por quê? – A garota de olhos perolados já sabia de quem ela falaria, e instantaneamente corou.

- E o Naruto eim? - Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sakura teve que tapar a boca para conter o riso.

- Parem com isso! – Sibilou totalmente embaraçada.

Uzumaki Naruto era o capitão do time de futebol americano. Não tinha características japonesas. – Exceto os olhos puxados. – Cabelos loiros e bagunçados dando um charme especial ao garoto que arrancava suspiros pelo colégio, olhos azuis oceânicos que exalavam vivacidade e simpatia, e o sorriso.. Ah o sorriso muito encantador. Tudo fazia com que Hinata corasse apenas em pensar no garoto.

Era apaixonada por ele desde três anos atrás, quando voltava da escola, e uma dupla de vagabundos a encurralou.

**Flashback**

" _Já havia anoitecido e estava atrasada. O relógio marcava quase dez da noite. Preguejou um pouco em pensamentos por ter resolvido ficar na escola até mais tarde fazendo aqueles cálculos de matemática que tanto gostava. _

_Andava apressada e a todo minuto olhava para os lados segurando firmemente a alça da bolsa em frente ao corpo._

_- Ai! - Disse ao trombar de frente com alguém, o corpo desequilibrou-se e se não fosse pelas mãos fortes do rapaz a sua frente, teria caído no chão._

_- Olha Juugo, o que temos aqui._

_Eram dois rapazes. Um ruivo, e um tinha o cabelo azulado. O de cabelos azulados tinha dentes pontiagudos e um sorriso de escárnio no rosto juvenil. O outro parecia um pouco mais velho, a aparência parecia um pouco mais madura e os olhos pareciam distantes. _

_- Ela é linda não? – Continuou o azulado aproximando o rosto de Hinata do seu._

_- M-me so-solte por f-favor.. – Pediu com os orbes cerrados tentando reprimir as lágrimas._

_- Calma princesa. – Sussurrou ele passando a mão livre pelo rosto alvo._

_- Suigetsu, deixe-a, vamos. – Chamou o rapaz que devia se chamar Juugo._

_- Cala a boca Juugo, não quer se divertir um pouco? – O tom de voz malicioso, foi o suficiente para que Hinata deixasse suas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto trêmulo._

_O medo subia dos seus pés a cabeça. O estranho se aproximou, tocando os lábios no pescoço desnudo, e a morena instantaneamente gritou não muito alto, pois a voz parecia não querer sair. _

_Fechou os olhos temendo que ninguém fosse socorrê-la, e que aquele seria o fim. Mas por que tinha em sua mente que alguém apareceria? 99% dos casos, as mocinhas indefesas eram defloradas e largadas em um beco qualquer a imundice._

_- Não tem vergonha de pegar uma moça bem menor que vocês? - Perguntou uma voz extremamente conhecida, dando um soco bem dado na mandíbula de um dos sujeitos._

_Suigestu levantou-se rapidamente, e puxado por Juugo, correram pela escuridão na direção oposta a que a garota anteriormente ia. O loiro virou-se para a Hyuuga e abriu um sorriso._

_- Ei você está bem? – Perguntou com certa preocupação._

_- S-sim. - Gaguejou._

_- Espere, eu já te vi antes, eu tenho quase certeza - Naruto sorriu._

_- Estudamos na m-mesma escola. – Fez o possível para parecer calma, mas o coração estava acelerado._

_- Sim, você é da minha sala de química, Hinata não é?_

_- Sim - Estava surpresa, um cara como aquele era rodeado de garotas, era quase um milagre ele lembrar o seu nome, e ela nem era líder de torcida._

_- Vamos, eu te levo pra casa._

_Naruto acompanhou a garota por entre as ruas um pouco úmidas pela chuva de mais cedo. Caminhavam em silêncio trocando poucas palavras. Mas não era incômodo. A azulada estava feliz somente em ter o loiro por perto._

_- Obrigada por me salvar. – Sussurrou tímidamente._

_- De nada - Ele falou colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. Depois seguiu seu caminho."_

Desde o dia do incidente, eles nunca mais haviam conversado, apenas um oi trocado pelos corredores, ou alguma pergunta relacionada a matéria durante as aulas.

- Hina! Hina-chan! Eu to falando com você! - Disse TenTen irritada sacudindo uma surpresa Hinata.

- O que T-TenTen-chan? – Questionou arrancando um sorriso da dona dos olhos âmbar. Os coques da mesma estavam um pouco desfeitos e caídos por ter sacudido Hinata com tanta força a alguns minutos.

- Você pode me apresentar para seu primo?

- Er, a-acho que sim, Ne-neji ficará feliz. - Falou analisando o teto.

- Obrigada Hina! Eu te amo tanto. – Ela apertando o corpo frágil de Hinata ao seu. Apesar de parecer frágil, TenTen tinha uma força extrema.

- De nada... TenTen, n-não consigo respirar! – Sussurrou a azulada arfando. As outras assistiam a cena com expressões de divertimento estampadas no rosto.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-***

Entao, eu resolvi respostar a fic inteira, por que quando eu a fiz, eu ainda tinha onze anos, e não sabia escrever direito, nem fazer cabeçários, etc. Vou reescrever os capítulos, começar tudo de novo. Claro que não alterando em parte a história, talvez adicionando uma cena ou outra, tipo, Hentai.

Eu não tinha gostado da narração em primeira pessoa, achei que ficou muito repetitivo, então resolvi alterar para a terceira, eu particularmente acho melhor para escrever.

Os capítulos serão curtos, devido ao fato de na época eu ainda não ter um estilo de escrita com muitos detalhes, mas eu farei o possível para aumentá-los! Mas só postarei a história se ela for bem aceita, por que senão não adiantaria eu revisar e repostar tudo somente para mim!

Espero que gostem, eu gosto da história, vou trabalhar para os personagens não ficarem OOC, igual eles estiveram na outra versão!

A quem quiser ler, um obrigado, e quem não quiser.. Não posso fazer nada

Beeeeijo :*

Se quiserem ver a capa da fic, é so ir no meu profile e entrar no meu Orkut, lá tem um álbum


	2. Capítulo II Príncipe e diário

**Correndo Riscos**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo II – Príncipe e diário.**

Andava apressada pelos corredores do colégio abarrotados de alunos. Já estava atrasada para a aula, e não queria manchar seu histórico impecável de presença. Corria olhando para baixo enquanto evitava quaisquer olhares que ela costumava ganhar por ser considerada esquisita.

Sentiu o corpo ir de encontro a uma parede e deu alguns passos para trás segurando a testa e a franja farta enquanto tentava se estabilizar.

- Oh me Desculpe! – Falou quando percebeu dois pés de um garoto a sua frente e que um braço forte a segurava. Corou no mesmo momento balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e caso ele zombasse por ela ser desastrada?

Abaixou-se e tentou inutilmente pegar os livros pesados que caíram mais uma vez quando foi se levantar.

- Não foi nada. – O rapaz abaixou-se também. A morena retirou a mão rapidamente e ergueu o olhar para se desculpar. No mesmo instante sentiu o rosto queimar e os olhos se arregalarem.

"Naruto-Kun?"

Encarou os orbes azuis profundos que eram perfeitamente combinados com o cabelo loiro espetado e bagunçado do jovem Uzumaki.

- Tome. - Estendeu para ela os livros com um lindo sorriso.

- Ah O-obrigada Na-Naruto-kun! – Pegou os livros rapidamente e levantou-se com uma velocidade alarmante. A saia esvoaçou quando um vento pela janela passou, e uma parte das pernas firmes foi revelada causando um leve rubor em ambos.

- De... Nada. - Falou ele acenando quando ela já estava longe.

"NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN"

A jovem Hyuuga estava com o coração ainda em brasa e a respiração ofegante. Já estava muito atrasada para entrar na aula, depois diria que esteve passando mal, ou teve alguma emergência com o clube de matemática. Precisava se acalmar um pouco antes de se encontrar com qualquer pessoa.

Parou embaixo de uma cobertura, mais exatamente a do ginásio. Podia ouvir ao longe o grito das líderes de torcida tendo seu horário de treino. Sentou-se na sombra de uma das árvores que davam para a quadra ao ar livre e suspirou.

- Muito bem! Por hoje já chega garotas! – Gritou a líder chefe.

- Sim Shion! – Concordaram em um uníssono as hienas sem cérebro.

Uma conversa se iniciou entre duas das líderes de torcida ali, a ruiva desbotada muito vulgar, Karin e a atual namorada de Naruto, Shion

- Karin, você disse que me ligaria ontem para me contar tudo, por que não ligou? Estava ocupada não é mesmo? – A garota dos cabelos acinzentados sorriu matreira para a outra que ajeitou os óculos e sorriu sem graça.

- Ah vai bem, ontem nós tivemos nossa primeira noite. - Ela falou com um sorriso.

Hinata ergueu os orbes do livro que antes lia não muito concentrada e tapou a boca de espanto. Sentiu dor pela melhor amiga dos cabelos rosados. Sabia da paixão que Sakura carregava pelo Uchiha a muitos e muitos anos. Era quase injusto que ele não notasse sua presença.

- E quanto ao Naruto Shion? – Perguntou a ruiva com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vai bem sim! Ele é um fofo, pode ter pose de machão, mas ele abre a porta do carro, me fala como eu estou linda, e me liga exatamente quando diz que vai ligar, e faz tudo que eu peço, é doce.. Literalmente um príncipe. – Suspirou e voltou a falar. – Mas isso me irrita um pouco, ele parece um capacho as vezes, não tem nem graça.

- Mas é assim que um garoto deve ser, pelo menos você sabe que ele estará sempre quando você mandar. – Riu enquanto arrumava a blusa vermelha do uniforme acima do umbigo.

A morena teve que engolir o choro, não podia competir com aquilo, Shion era linda, depois de Ino era a garota mais bonita do segundo colegial, tinha um corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas, seus cabelos tinham uma tonalidade prateada, e iam até sua cintura. Naruto jamais olharia para Hinata enquanto ela existisse...

Quando ouviu as garotas saírem do ginásio trocando mais algumas palavras sem pudor algum e dando risadinhas, suspirou e pegou seu diário procurando a última anotação indo para a próxima página vazia.

"_Por quantos desafios uma garota tem que passar para achar seu príncipe encantado? No meu caso eu já o tenho, seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, uma pena é que ele não é meu. Ele pertence a uma certa bruxa chamada Shion. Eu a odeio, odeio, odeio! Por que ele não percebe que ela não passa de uma beleza sem neurônios? Hum, qualquer um que me conhece nunca me veria falar assim; Apenas em você eu tenho confiança." _

Escrevia descarregando todo aquele peso dos pequenos ombros. Admitia que era um pouco infantil ter um diário, mas fora um presente de sua mãe quando tinha apenas seis anos, e nunca o havia usado, começou com doze anos, quando ainda tinha palavras infantis e contava como havia se divertido brincando de boneca com as amigas.

- Hum, onde estará? – Procurava freneticamente pelo celular por toda a bolsa. Remexeu todos os cadernos e bolsos e por fim lembrou-se de que quando trombara com o loiro, ele estava em suas mãos. - Droga!

Sabia que tinha caído junto com seus cadernos. Mas não tinha coragem alguma para buscar o aparelho preto com o rapaz. Tinha medo de desmaiar apenas de ver aquele lindo sorriso.

- Procurando por isso? - Uma voz conhecida falou a sua frente. Ergueu a cabeça e=lentamente rezando para que fosse uma ilusão, mas constatou que não quando o loiro lhe sorriu.

- S-sim... O-obrigada Na-Naruto-kun..

- De nada. O que está escrevendo aí? – Perguntou o Uzumaki esticando o corpo para poder ver o conteúdo.

Hinata fechou rapidamente o diário e escondeu atrás do corpo olhando para cima. Encarou os olhos de safira e avermelhou-se.

-Não é na-nada. - Disse nervosa enquanto tentava parecer ao menos um pouco confiante.

- Cartinha romântica? - Ele falou a especulando, e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não.. Não...

- Me deixa ver Hina-chan! - Ele pediu em meio aos risos.

Seu apelido proferido por aqueles lábios a fizeram de esquecer de onde estava. Não fazia idéia de que o garoto lembrava-se de seu nome, e ainda mais de seu apelido. Ruborizou totalmente quando saiu de seus pensamentos para perceber que o garoto estava em cima dela.

- Na-na-Naruto-kun? – Chamou tirando o pequeno caderno das mãos grandes do rapaz.

- Por favor, só uma olhadinha vai? - Ele fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Po-por favor não Na-Naruto-kun! – Pronunciou com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

- UZUMAKI NARUTO! – Uma voz feminina gritou ao longe. No mesmo instante, os cabelos da nuca da garota se arrepiaram e Hinata arregalou os olhos para visualizar o loiro ainda de joelhos em sua frente tentando pegar seu diário.

Viraram-se rapidamente para encarar a dona dos cabelos acinzentados os encararam raivosa.

- Droga - Ele sussurrou apenas para mim, e então revirou os olhos.

- O-o que e-eu faço? - Sibilei.

- Eu resolvo. O que foi Shion? - Disse ele se virando e se levantando.

- Como o que foi? Eu vim aqui te procurar para mostrar para você minha nova lingerie, e vejo você aí, em cima dessa aí. – Olhou para a morena ainda sentada com um ar de soberania e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas esperando uma resposta do namorado.

- Ela tem nome e se chama Hyuuga Hinata. Eu estava tentado pegar o diário dela, Shion.. – Murmurou coçando a cabeça.

A líder de torcida foi aos poucos se acalmando e perdendo o olhar de fúria que antes mantinha. Por fim sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço lhe dando um selinho. Hinata sentiu o estômago embrulhar com a cena, e uma vontade de chorar se apoderou dela.

- Ai gatinho, é que você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre as garotas, eu tenho medo que você seja tirado de mim por elas.

- De novo essa besteira? - Ele sorriu, e a jovem Hyuuga considerou um sorriso muito falso.

- É. – Largou o pescoço dele e segurou uma das mãos entre as suas. Vem, vamos.

- Ok. – Deixou-se ser guiado pela namorada.

Nunca achou que fosse possuir aquele tipo de sentimento por alguém, mas ela sentia rancor contra a namorada do Uzumaki. Uma sensação nem um pouco agradável para a garota Hyuuga.

Viu ambos se afastarem pela rota mais longa em direção aos banheiros inutilizados. Naruto virou por cima do ombro e lhe deu um tchau disfarçado sendo beliscado pela namorada. A morena apenas lhe deu um sorriso de canto e balançou a cabeça.

Pobre Hinata que abaixou a cabeça e não viu o sorriso desprezível que Shion lhe lançou. Mal imaginava ela que a garota tinha alguns planos em mente para Hinata.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-* **

Estão gostando da repostagem? Eu estou me divertindo tanto refazendo a fic em terceira pessoa, e bem para frente admirando bastante certas coisas que eu escrevi, para alguém de 11 anos ficou bem interessante. E eu estou fazendo o possível para mais pra frente a Hinata não ficar tão OOC, para ela passar por um amadurecimento sabe? Por que ela vai ficar mais forte!

Espero que estejam gostando assim como eu, por que esta dando um pouquinho de trabalho sabe? E eu gostaria de receber mais reviews, por que tem muito poucas :/

Bom, não tomarei mais o tempo de vocês, e vou continuar a arrumar os capítulos!

Beeijo :**

**P.S: **Os capítulos dessa fic são bem pequenos, e são 40 ao todo, por isso, estou trabalhando em aumentá-los, e juntar alguns capítulos que ficaram realmente muito pequenos, mas se vocês preferirem assim e os 40 caps, é só avisar ok?


End file.
